darkening_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Illadoce Lynet
Description= |affiliation = None as of yet|marital = Single|age = 19|birthPlace = Skremas|birthDay = January 10th|deathPlace =|status = Unknown|species = Hellspawn|sex = Male|gender = Masculine|height = 5'6"|eyes = Black with a spiral formation going to the center|element =|discoveryAge =|roleplayer = Wyvern|activity = Inactive|part = LXIV}}A young, clumsy Agrestis Hellspawn, Illadoce Lynet is a seventeen year old swordsman trainee hailing from the town of Skremas, currently residing in Vile Root. He is most of the time seen wandering its streets, usually carrying ingots or a weapon of his own. Not only he is a swordsman, but he is also a blacksmith, making weapons and armor and selling them to soldiers and other swordsmen. He's mostly seen bare-chested due to the intense heat of his forge, and when he's not eating or sleeping, he's training in the woods or working on a brand new weapon or armor for him to test and sell. Appearance Illadoce appears to be humanoid, with olive skin and ears, two crimson horns, one of which is broken, dark purple scales that go from the sides of his cheeks, down his neck and to his back, which extend in a line to a long, black scorpion tail. He has long, dark brown messy hair, and ivory thorns on his shoulders and back. He has two fangs that appear when his mouth is both open and closed, and a diamond facial build. Not only that, but Illadoce also seems to have thick eyebrows, a button nose and two black eyes, where the pupils seem to form a spiral circle going to the center of the eye. He has black nails and five claw fingers, as well as light yellow ocher lion legs and paws with three toes on each paw (and one toe behind each ankles), and black nails on each toe. Illadoce appears to wear nothing but a leather strap on his chest, leaving most of his torso bare, a ragged scale cloak with fur lining on its borders, one big leather shoulderpad attached to his cloak and strap on his left shoulder, a steel fingerless gauntlet on his right hand/claw, tainted straps on his left hand/claw, leaving only the tip of his claws visible, a big, steel battle skirt with ebony lining and a ragged purple silk cloth on its back, a sword hilt for his rusty sword and a back and some rope attached to his neck for his tower shield, which blocks most view for his back and cloak. He wears stitched leather pants which go all the way to his ankles, and he's completely barefoot. Personality Illadoce is a grumpy fellow. He complains a lot about small details that he dislikes. But overall, he's a cool person to those he knows and loves. Though he's very clumsy at times and can be very childish, his soft spot can be reached by simply making him flustered. However, his erratic part of his mind can cause the death of others, so he might need to be apprehended. Main Traits This is a list of Illadoce's main personality traits, something that makes him what he is today. Notice: This may change during roleplays, so warn the roleplayer if he is getting off-character. Unpredictability When around this Hellspawn, you never know what's going to happen. Illadoce's unpredictability allows him to suddenly change his mood randomly, act out of the blue and other things mostly considered unpredictable. this trait can be seen as both negative and positive, as he may attack friends planning betrayal without warning or reason. In short, Illadoce can be very unpredictable, so while one is his friend, said person has to watch out for any sudden movements. Mixing this personality trait with his softness and childishness is pretty much a death sentence to those who trust him, as he might be kind to someone one minute and in the next he might be at that someone's throat. Softness WIP Childishness Although Illadoce is 17 years old, he has a mindset of a 14-year-old. This Hellspawn has the problem of being too childish, like throwing tantrums when his advice is not taken well, overreacting in certain occasions, acting without permission, et cetera. He may also threaten others when he's really angry and, eventually, bring life to said threats. This trait mixed with his clumsiness and unpredictability can certainly prove to be a challenge for his friends, family and others. Clumsiness WIP Faithlessness Illadoce has a lack of faith in others, as well as the lack of truth to his duties. His faithlessness can cause problems to groups he's part of and ruin relationships, as he might stray from others and abandon his jobs at random. Mixing this trait with his unpredictability, Illadoce ends up being untrustworthy to those aware of his erratic personality. He may betray someone randomly and suddenly, not giving a fair explanation. |-|Abilities and Skills= Abilities Physical Abilities Blacksmithing Illadoce is a self-taught apprentice blacksmith, so he can make certain weapons such as daggers, shortswords and one-handed axes for himself and others. He may sell those items for profit to anyone, helping himself survive in Vile Root. Mental Abilities WIP Skill-Based Abilities Strengths This is a list of Illadoce's strengths; traits that may help him in certain occasions, or characteristics that may impede him, depending on the situation. Enhanced Swordsmanship WIP Toxigenesis Illadoce was a scorpion's tail pumping with deadly, almost acidic venom that drips from the tip of his tail. The poison's effects are still unknown, but are certainly deadly and might kill in a few simple hours or days, depending on the amount injected into the blood vessels. Flaws This is a list of flaws that Illadoce currently has; problems that make him "normal" and balanced. Depending on the occasion, this may benefit or hinder him. Teleportation Exhaustion WIP Weapon Limitation WIP Battleground Naiveté WIP Equipment Weapons A list of weapons that Illadoce might or might not use during battle. Rusty Old Shortsword A rusty iron shortsword made by Illadoce's father, this old weapon was originally created to be used as a tool for carving into the skin of Entherstian wildlife, but was upgraded by Illadoce to be a useful weapon for both training and fighting. Dented Wooden Tower Shield This shield was once used for deadly battles across the entire land, but now it's in the hands of Illadoce as a good method of defense. This spiked blood-stained armor piece is now dented and slightly broken on the edges, but it's still very useful for training and battles, though not as strong as it used to be. Armor A list of armor pieces that Illadoce uses constantly. Wrappings Common bloodied wrappings strapped around Illadoce's left hand covering a severe batle injury. Iron Battle Skirt A battle skirt crafted by Illadoce himself in an attempt to create a full set of paladin armor, hence why it's white and gold. The battle skirt is worn slightly below his pelvic region, as it's too big to be worn tightly. Under it, Illadoce wears a loose leather underwear and a loincloth below that. Bent Steel-Leather Gauntlet A bent steel gauntlet with a few scratches and dents above three leyers of leather gloves. They were looted off of a thief in Skremas murdered in an alleyway. When Illadoce found it, he was just leaving town. Rugged Leather Shoulderpad A leather pauldron crafted by Illadoce's father previously used as a helmet. Now that Illadoce has grown, it is now used as protection against enemies. Stitched Silk Pants Simple, rugged brown pants used to cover Illadoce's legs and genitalia. Other Items This is a list of important items used in roleplays involving Illadoce. Medium-Sized Wool Bag Illadoce carries around a bag which is left hanging from his right shoulder. It is where he stores nearly all his items. Family Portrait A drawing of Illadoce and his family, back when he still loved them. It is a crude crayon picture of Illadoce as a child with his mother, father and the town of Skremas in the background, with a giant silhouette replaced by Illadoce's shadow. The silhouette has a red X marking over its face. |-|History= Illadoce was born a troubled child, very different from his parents. Unlike his mother or father, his scales were more of a purple-wine rather than a crimson-red and his skin was lighter than his parent's. Though his mother cared a lot for the lives of others and she wouldn't dare disown her own child, the father was very unhappy with his son's human-like features, such as the olive skin color and dark brown hair. His parents weren't poor, but they weren't stinking rich either. Illadoce was well-fed, yet slightly spoiled. Though he lived well after birth, there were times when his parents were forced to live on the woods and eat raw meat. This would happen every two years, and the years increased as he aged. Early life and childhood Illadoce's early life was pretty good for a Hellspawn, except for the constant hate and insulting from his father. He was a pretty brave kid, and loved the thought of fighting dragons and being a stereotypical knight. One day, he asked his mother, Vuzias, about training to be a swordsman. She was very concerned about the well-being of her child at first, but then decided to give him a chance, so she bought him a wooden sword. Young Illadoce started to train with dummies he made using leaves, cloth and paint, getting better at it each day that passed. Life was going well for this Hellspawn... until his father came in and started to talk to him about his interest in blacksmithing. Education Illadoce's father was the most talented blacksmith of Skremas at the time. WIP Teenage Years WIP Abandonment and Current Life Illadoce currently lives in a house at the edge of Vile Root. It could almost be considered a cottage if it wasn't for the extra rooms and the forge in the front, next to the entrance. Illadoce has been training both swordsmanship and blacksmithing, so he uses the forge in the front to try and create many types of weapons. In the extra room in the back, there's tons of ingots, ores and wood that he would use for making weapons. |-|Relationships= Friends Vile Root Residents As a result of being a vendor in Vile Root, Illadoce has made a few friends over the years. Mostly hunters, warriors and provisioners. Though he only can converse with them while the forge's open, he can make most of his time worth it, as his costumers leave happily and satisfied. Aodhfionn Firth Wolffe Although they had a rough start, Illadoce really likes Fionn, and he likes to think that now he's shown regret, they're now good friends. Though he's been developing feelings for him recently, and he constantly denies that fact. Enemies Keavack Lynet Keavack, Illadoce's father, has been his rival since his birth. The two fought, argued and even hit each other a lot. The last time Illadoce ever saw his father was when he ran away, with only the sight of his worried yet enraged expression on his face as he disappeared from the face of Skremas. Acquaintances Skremas Residents Though Illadoce was born and raised in the town of Skremas, more than half of the town's residents are strangers to him, since he only knows the children and a few teens there. Family Keavack Lynet Read above. Romantic Partner(s) None as of yet. |-|Gallery= Face reference.png|Illadoce's original, colorless appearance sketch. (By SquidFairy) Illadoce-coloured.jpg|A coloured picture of Illadoce (By Strangestblog) Blehhhhhh.png|The Trainee from the North (By HeyJay) Mangled-Illadoce.jpg|A sketch of Illadoce in his armor (By Jaz) Lynet-Fullbody.jpg|A fullbody coloured drawing of Illadoce in his armor. (By Metallic Beats) Untitled29-1-1.png|A back view bust of Illadoce (By Yandere) Lynet Full Body Model.jpg|A full body colorless model of Illadoce Lynet (By WAYFFR) Illadoce-Chibi.png|A full-body representation of Illadoce in a chibi form. (By ChillyAcademic) Illadoce-casual.jpg|Illadoce in his casual, lazy wear. (By Razor Wings) Trivia * Illadoce was mostly based around his creator, including his appearance, personality and certain elements of his backstory. * Illadoce was originally going to be the creator's persona, but he was expanded to be used as a character for many different types of fandoms. * Illadoce's lower body parts (Scorpion tail and lion legs) is a reference to chimeras, and was initially thought up by Hellfireprincess, nicknamed "Sun" or "Nivinti". * Illadoce is bisexual, like his creator. Credit Thank you, Strangestblog and SquidFairy, for the artwork of Illadoce! Thank you, Nivinti, for the concept of satyrs and chimeras on Illadoce! Thank you, TheSecondEdgeOfTheBlade, for introducing Darkening Stars to me! Category:Hellspawn Category:Male Category:Masculine